Noite Fria
by Maryh-chan
Summary: Em mais uma noite ele se encontrava a observar sua fiel companheira, ali onde sua solidão sumia aos poucos para voltar no dia seguinte. Só não esperava que essa noite não seria apenas mais uma e sim a melhor de sua vida. OneShot InoGaa.


**_Noite Fria_**

Estava a andar em mais uma daquelas noites. Sentia-se mais confortável a noite onde só a lua e as estrelas compartilhavam de sua solidão. Era um admirador da lua, sua magnífica e fiel companheira. As ruas como de costume naquele horário estavam desertas, agora caminhava em direção a um parque, local muito movimentado durante o dia devido a sua beleza e tranqüilidade, e deserto durante a noite. Segundo ele, o local com certeza se tornava mais agradável a noite, seguiu seu caminho pelo parque chegando um tempo depois à uma parte mais afastada onde havia algumas árvores e bancos. Sentou-se em um banco, dali teria uma vista privilegiada de sua bela companheira.

"Quantas vezes já não me fez companhia, não é mesmo?", pensava. Sim, ela era sua silenciosa confidente, ali não buscava respostas, apenas uma forma de desabafar. O que mais poderia querer? Ali não haviam cobranças, tão pouco perguntas, recebia apenas a magnífica beleza de sua companheira. Ali a solidão que o preenchia se dissipava aos poucos para voltar no dia seguinte.

Uma leve brisa soprava pelo local tocando seu rosto dando-lhe uma sensação agradável e desalinhando levemente seus ruivos cabelos. Fechou lentamente os olhos aproveitando essa sensação, aquilo de certa forma o fazia sentir um pouco de paz.

Leves passos foram ouvidos chamando logo a atenção do belo ruivo que agora abria seus olhos. Lentamente virou para a direção de onde vinham os passos, deparou-se com a figura de uma bela loira que caminhava tranqüila e distraidamente pelo local. Ficou surpreso não só pelo fato de ter alguém ali naquele momento, mas também por reconhecer a figura ao longe.

De fato, não esperava encontrar alguém que atrapalhasse sua tranqüilidade, muito menos vê-la ali, justamente Ela. Passou a observar cada movimento dela, a garota continuava a caminhar distraída, parecia alheia as coisas ao seu redor, absorta em seus pensamentos. Por um momento quis compartilhar dos mesmos.

A garota havia cessado seus passos, observou-a fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente o ar do local. Uma nova brisa passou pelo local fazendo com que seus longos cabelos voassem, ela abraçou a si mesma e sorriu. Segundo ele era uma cena realmente inusitada e admirável. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para a lua que iluminava seu rosto. Sorriu cúmplice para a mesma, em seguida voltou à sua tranqüila caminhada. Agora vinha em sua direção, mas era claro que ainda não tinha notado sua presença. Aproximava-se cada vez mais, por um instante seus olhos azuis depararam-se com os verdes-água dele. Sorriu finalmente notando-o, ele permaneceu com seu semblante calmo sem nenhuma alteração aparente observando-a caminhar agora mais rápido.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando em seguida para a lua. Fitou-a por alguns segundos virando-se logo depois para ele sorrindo.

- Linda, não? – Perguntou.

Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Alguns minutos de silêncio se passaram.

- Sabe, ela costuma me fazer companhia assim como a você. – Disse fitando a lua e atraindo a atenção do jovem para si. – Ela melhor do que ninguém ouve nossas confidências, sem perguntas, cobranças. – Suspirou.

Ele continuou a observando surpreendido pelo o que acabara e ouvir. Ela o fitou e sorriu.

- Surpreso? – Perguntou. – Não o culpo, as pessoas não esperam que uma pessoa como eu possa dizer algo do tipo. Pode parecer estranho vindo de mim, mas ao contrario do que imaginam não vivo só de futilidades. Por incrível que pareça eu penso e muito por sinal. – Riu descontraída. – Nem tudo que se vê reflete a verdade, não é mesmo? – Perguntou.

- Realmente. – Respondeu vendo a garota sorrir-lhe.

O silêncio mais uma vez preencheu o local, ambos estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos, mas agora um habitava os pensamentos do outro. Poderia não parecer, mas sentiam-se à vontade na presença do outro.

- Gaara. – Suspirou após chamá-lo. – Você... – o garoto a encarava, ela então desviou o olhar fitando a lua. – Você já amou?

Gaara continuou a fitá-la, demorando um pouco para absorver completamente a pergunta. Levantou o rosto fitando a lua.

- Amar... – murmurou chamando a atenção de Ino. – Não sou a pessoa mais apropriada para responder essa pergunta. – Continuou fitando a lua percebendo o olhar de Ino sobre si.

- E por quê? – Perguntou observando Gaara de perfil. Ele lentamente virou-se para encará-la.

- Uma pessoa que não sabe o que é amor, não sabe o que é amar. – Respondeu calmamente sem desviar o olhar. Ficaram assim por um tempo. Ino sorriu e voltou a fitar a lua.

- Faz sentido. – Disse num fio de voz com um sorriso triste formando-se em seus lábios.

Silêncio. Os dois voltaram a fitar a lua. Ino pensava no que acabara de ouvir. Não pôde evitar um sorriso triste formar-se em seus lábios novamente e sentir um aperto no coração. Há muito tempo seus pensamentos vinham sendo habitados por Gaara. Nesse tempo notou o quanto o garoto era solitário, embora não demonstrasse. Por trás daquela postura fria e até mesmo arrogante, via um garoto sozinho que precisava de alguém. Uma vontade de protegê-lo e estar ao seu lado crescia dentro de si. Há um tempo notara essa necessidade de tê-lo sempre por perto. Não sabia ao certo quando começou a nutrir esse sentimento por ele, agora sabia o quanto o amava. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de todas as tentativas fracassadas que fez para esquecê-lo.

Gaara a observava discretamente, encantou-se com o sorriso que ela exibia. Não entendia o porquê, mas sentia-se bem só pelo fato de vê-la sorrir. Ela era a única que ele permitia aproximar-se realmente dele, a única que invadia seus pensamentos a todo o momento, fato que o deixava extremamente perturbado. Não sabia o que era aquilo que sentia quando estavam juntos, só sabia que não lhe agradava nem um pouco a idéia de estar longe dela.

- Eu posso te mostrar. – Disse Ino tirando-o de seu devaneio.

- Como? – Gaara a fitou confuso.

Ino riu, não só pela confusão que causou no garoto, mas também por achar uma Gaara sua expressão confusa.

- Você costumava ser mais esperto. – Brincou, vendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha. – Bom você disse que não sabe o que é o amor, por isso não sabe o que é amar. Eu posso ensiná-lo. – Sorriu graciosamente.

- Ensinar? – Perguntou Gaara a fitando intensamente.

Ino não pôde evitar corar, mas agora já havia começado e não iria voltar atrás.

- É... – Desviou o olhar. – Acho que todos devem conhecer um sentimento nobre como esse. Até você. – Sorriu.

Gaara a fitou permanecendo assim por alguns minutos deixando uma Ino impaciente.

- Hun. – Olhou para a lua.

Ino ficou esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, mais impaciente do que nunca.

- E como você pretende fazer isso?

- O que? – Ino virou-se para encará-lo surpresa.

Ele também se virou para ela mostrando um meio sorriso ao ver a expressão espantada da garota.

- Você não disse que me mostraria? – Perguntou num tom desafiador mantendo o meio sorriso. Notou que ela agora compreendeu o que ele queria dizer. – Então, o que está esperando?

Um lindo sorriso formou-se no rosto da garota, aproximou-se aos poucos.

- Mais nada. – Disse levando uma das mãos ao rosto de Gaara, para depois acabar com a mínima distância de seus rostos, unindo seus lábios aos dele num beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Separaram-se depois de um tempo ofegantes. Ino apoiou sua testa a dele ainda com os olhos fechados. Gaara abriu os olhos e ficou observando a garota que ainda mantinha seus olhos fechados. Sorriu. Ino aos poucos abriu os olhos deparando-se com lindos orbes verde-água.

- E então? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Nada mal. – Respondeu Gaara. – Mas vou precisar de mais do que isso para aprender. – Um sorriso maroto formou-se em seus lábios para em seguida tomar os da garota com os seus, num beijo intenso e apaixonado.

Gaara nunca pensou que uma noite fria como aquela poderia lhe fazer tão bem.

_Primeira verdadeira tentativa de Ino e Gaara, espero que gostem. :)_


End file.
